The Goddess and her Thrall
by Brando27
Summary: A romance between a priestess and a soldier, where admiration is only experienced at a distance...until one fateful night... (Pure smut, don't let your kids read.)


Baset was daughter to High Priest of the Royal Court of Cleopatra. Osiron was a soldier at the Temple of Edifu, trained as an Elite for the Order of Anubis. On many an occasion, the two have encountered one another at the Temple when her father came for prayer. She was a handmaiden, being trained by her father to become a priestess. As one of the altar guards, Osiron, watched one every time they prayed. She was an enchanting figure, almost as beautiful as the goddess Hathor. She had laid eyes on him a times, and for many a year their gazes met but kept silent out of respect.

Until one night… Secretly, Baset had been going to the Temple alone at night for prayer. During her prayer, Osiron was one of the patrolling guards at the Temple's perimeter. But on this fateful night, he was summoned to the altar. Not by anyone's demand, but by a feeling he needed to be there. Something in him told him he needed to visit the altar tonight, if not to do his job then to pray to the Gods that his services to the Temple appeased them. Low and behold, as he entered the chamber, he beheld a beautiful sight he never thought he'd see.

Under dim candle light, Baset was naked before the altar with her arms raised to the temple's skylight. The moonlight filtering in was highlighting her voluptuous body's every curve as she then began to gracefully dance before the altar. The dim candle light and bright glow of the sky light were but dramatic lighting for her entrancing performance. Her arms painted picture with gestures swirling the smoke around her with the floral scent of the burning incense. His hips and waist swayed and gyrated slow and sensual, her sheer dress loosening with the dance. The silk was simply cinched at the waist with a gold belt as it was draped over the shoulder like a halter top that tied around the neck and flagged the rest behind her bare back.

The loosening, split silk on the front was beginning to expose her ample bosom as she continued her ritualistic dance. Unbeknownst to her, Osiron, captivated by this display, was entering the Temple to get a front-row seat. He made no sound so as not to disturb her, even tried to stick to the shadows. She felt his presence, it seemed, because her dance picked up the tempo. Her hips and waist snaked and gyrated harder, fluctuating from its new, fast tempo and slowing back down to a more sensual pace. He watched from the shadow before he can wait no more and stepped out to watch her more closely. Out in plain sight, he made no effort to hide himself, now as her dance slowly gyrated to a stop with her back to the altar, her arms held up like wings, and her eyes green eyes gazing down at him with her chest heaving with every panting breath she took.

His gold buckle on his belt glinted as he now stepped forward, his eyes meeting hers unflinchingly. Approaching her, the grip on his khopesh tightened before immediately loosening and letting go. The room's atmosphere seemed to grow warm, the energy between them simply electric and taught with a tension only they understood. It seemed to keep others from interfering because any of the shrine maidens or fellow guards that caught sight of this simply ignored them and carried on their own business. Osiron reached out a hand to Baset, kneeling with his head bowed as if a thrall was proclaiming his undying allegiance to his goddess. She lowered her arms, the release of tension on the silk loosened her belt enough to drop from her and the rest of the silk to flow off her as she gently placed her hand in his. His head lifted, a light bright in his dark eyes that implied a wash of happiness within.

His vision roamed over her naked form, taking in every thick, voluptuous curve that framed this fertile goddess of a mortal vision. He rose from his kneeling position and took her hip in her hand. She wrapped her other arm around his hard, chiseled back, feeling all his energy just under the skin as it became heated from an anxiety he now suddenly betrayed. With a gentle hand placed to her neck, just under her jawline, his lips met hers in a surprisingly gentle, tender exchange of a small kiss, followed only by an intense, searching, wild gaze in his eyes. Her own met his, exclaiming nothing more than a need to have him closer to her. Her hand slipped from his, gently removing his headpiece as her ample breasts rose and fell with a sharpening, shallowing breath that could only mean a racing heart. He confirmed such with a hand to her chest that felt every rapid thump of her beating organ before their eyes locked again. His own built chest now rose and fell as both of them felt the exuding tension now mixing between them.

That tension soon became arousal as their bodies burned against each other when they locked lips again, tongues sliding into each other and dancing together as their hands explores each one another's bodies. His hand traced her neck, rubbing her shoulders and arms and feeling her ribs before sliding over her bountiful bust. The soft 34D mounds filled his hands in a soft, warm glory capped in dark areolas and perky, erect nipples. His thumbs gently caressed the soft flesh and stiff nubs, making her catch her breath with a tiny, soft gasp. She panted and breathed a little harder and faster as he now groped and molested her malleable mammaries under a strong, yet kind grip.

She let it happen, kissing down to his thick, beefy neck and as her hands simply caressed his hardened, chiseled pectorals and rippling deltoids. While he groped her, her hands slid down his arms and felt his biceps and triceps rippling as if they were each a different life form breathing under her touch. When she ran her palms and nails over his washboard abs she became anxious, urgent with a need. He traced those hands lower and slightly flinched as she felt something. An obstruction...something her from feeling more of him. It was hard, detailed, cold, and metallic. She didn't even look down as she curled her fingers at the edges of those golden wings on the falcon that was Osiron's belt buckle. He stopped her with a gentle grip of her wrists and kissing her hands. He then caressed her hips, gently pulling her in close and pressing himself against her. There was an usual heat emanating from the brass plates on his tunic, making her gasp as this didn't change how cold the buckle felt against her bare, soft flesh.

They exchanged searching glances, giving silent assurances to one another before kissing again. Once the lips separated, Osiron suddenly clutched the back of her thick, firm thighs and lifted her onto the table-like altar. Sitting upon the surface, her already wide, round behind widened under the laxed weight when he slowly released her. His firm hands now rubbed and caressed her thighs and hips as he leaned in and pressed his lips to her soft neck, her breasts crushing against his chest and filling under her arms as caressed his arms. At the perfect height of his waist, her shapely legs attempted to wrap around him before he eased her off with a gentle touch on her calves. Taking the initiative, he moved in and kissed her lips, the distraction causing her to take his strong jaw in her hands and close her eyes.

Amidst the kiss, between her knees, his arms worked at his belt and undid the tunic before dropping it. Her slowly opened at the sound of brass plates clinking on the stone floor and her attention turned lower when his hands slid over her knees and back onto her thighs. Her gaze froze and her breath caught as she looked at...HIM. Beneath the view of her large breasts, there rose Osiron's full, throbbing erection branching out to her. She glanced up at him without turning her head and her lips curled into a coy smirk as she bit her lip. He returned with a smirk of his own before starting to close in on her.

But he was stopped, held back by her placing the ball of her foot on his abs and easing him back. She slid off the altar, taking his hard, hot member in hand and knelt as her emerald orbs gazed up at him. She gently started to stroke his length, her slender fingers wrapped around his hot, pulsing girth as he ran his fingers through her hair with eyes locked on hers. His engorged glans throbbed against her lips as he gently kissed it, her strokes gentle and slow. Her soft, silken hair snaked between his fingers as he combed his hand through it while watching the tip disappear into her mouth. The wet, inviting warmth was cause for his to take deep breath, but the feel of her tongue pressing up under the glans and grinding against the nubby cleft made him catch his the breath he took. Her other hand had been caressing his left thigh and gently pressing her fingertips into his flesh, feeling the firmness of his muscle. She leaned in further, taking in more of his length and cupping her hands at the base while suckling on the head.

Her hips below were gently swaying as she sat on her knees, tasting his throbbing member and watching his reaction to gauge her next move. He tongue kept grinding up against the underside to his cock as he watched her slowly bob her head along the length. His breath sharpened as his head lulled back as his other hand joined the previous and massaged her scalp gently as she worked on him. Quietly, he gasped as his knees suddenly felt the need to buckle and roll his hips forward. With a gentle touch, she stopped him and laughed lightly with his hard coc still in her mouth. He turned his head to look down and moaned out as her tongue pressed hard on the glans again and a hard suction threatened to pull him into her throat.

He removed a had from her head and gently eased her off as he looked down at her. A hand on her chin lifted her and he kissed her lips with a sudden, firm grip on her hips. He lifted her with ease and sat her on the altar again, only this time his hands slid to her thighs and gripped them tight. He eased her legs open, exposing what must have been Baset's handmaidens' work. She was clean shaven, smooth and soft as a newborn when his fingers caressed and molested her folds. Her breath was becoming heavy, ragged, and sharp as he kiss her chest and collarbone before he pressed on her clit, making her catch her breath and give up a small moan while clutching at his hair. He kissed his way down her body groping her breasts, then her thighs, as he reached her waistline. Caressing her hips, he knelt before her, kissing the soft skin just above the cleft holding her hooded, tiny, engorged button of pink. Looking up at her, a hand on her stomach eased her some until her knees rested on his shoulders and her eyes locked on his while her fingers combed through his hair.

He kissed it lightly, pressing his lips tenderly to her as if he was kissing her actual lips. The kiss gave tiny vibrations to her clit, making her catch her breath again and give a small moan when his tongue pressed against it. The tip of his wet, oral muscle grazed her folds, splitting them and tasting the leaking fluids coating them. He groped and caress her thighs, his muscled arms wrapped around them from underneath, as he broke eye contact and leaned in to suckle her cleft. Using his tongue, he pushed the fleshy curtain back from shrouding her diminutive bundle of microscopic nerves. She moaned, biting her lip as she griped her hair with the deep breath she took hissing through her teeth and raising her plump, bountiful breasts. Her legs seemed to clench at the knees tighter, gripping at his biceps as the heat of his breath dance of her skin and caressed her every pore.

Her soft skin on his cheek, under his palms, against his tongue… It was all so much for him. In his mind, even as he suckled and licked at her clit, he imagined her as a pure, fertile, inhumanly beautiful goddess he was privileged to service. He suckled harder, pressing and grinding his tongue against her pink button and the wet, open folds of her soft, juicy portal. Below, his erection throbbed as it slowly leaked thick, clear fluids. Hearing her moan and feeling her hips gyrate against his mouth as he continued to devour her, he soon made a decision to lock eyes with her again, but found she had lulled her head in ecstasy. He hips stopped gyrating when he stopped and rose to his feet, leaning in close to kiss her neck and grope her breasts again. She kissed back, bringing his lips to hers and fervently taking hard, panting breaths as she felt his standing ovation to her natural, naked beauty brush her inner thigh and touch the wet to her clit. She caught her breath and was about to reach for him when he stopped her.

A tight grip on her wrist made her glance at her lover's firm clench and then stare confused into his eyes. Such a sudden use of force was frightening her, and she wasn't sure what to make of it. In his eyes was a hungry, aggressive glint that promised something powerful. Her heart raced, pounding hard underneath her breast as she was beginning to contemplate an escape of some kind. Osiron's grip loosened, bring a curious relief to Baset's expression. He let go, placing that hand on her cheek as he simply gazed deep into her eyes. Through this expression, they exchanged what seemed like a silent assurance to each other that took a moment before they simply kissed each other again. During this kiss, Osiron moved his hips pressed the wet, slick tip of his throbbing cock against the folds of her pussy and spread them apart. Sliding in, the head of his hardened piece was the first to find its way into her. She broke the kiss with a moan or surprise. She was tight, even for a virgin, but she pressed her hips forward against him, trying to slide more of him into her.

Nearly half his length was inside before the hot rod was left held back. She looked down, watching his meat pulsing hard and thick inside her, but she knew it was her innocence holding him back. He knew well enough, but he wasn't going to cause her pain. A gentle caress of her cheek under his had brought her attention to his assuring, searching gaze. This caught her attention and she simply assured him in return with a gentle, loving smile and a tender kiss. After breaking the kiss, Osiron kept pushing with his hands on her thick, soft thighs. Baset moaned, wincing in pain as she gripped his broad shoulders. He began moving, sliding gently and slowly into her against and again. Both were now breathing hard and heavy from this, gasping and moaning into each other's necks.

After a good bit, Osiron was losing himself to this experience and now thrust harder and faster. He continued as he gripped her hips and thighs, the soft roundness to what was in his hands driving him to thrust even harder. Baset moaned, her olive skin contrastingly lighter than his as she pressed herself against him. She wrapped her legs around his and began to gyrate her hips. She was moaning louder as his thrusting suddenly came to a stop as he pushed. Something finally gave way and she shouted into his neck as he slipped more of himself into her. He didn't move, her panting, sharp breaths came hot against his chest as he kissed her neck.

They didn't move for a moment, Osiron's intent in letting her choose when to continue a kind and loving gesture to let her recuperate. The pain was unbearable, sharp, and very much like a fire burning away inside her. Looking down, she felt a warm moisture that now trickled crimson slowly along his shaft. She smiled… She knew… And she wouldn't have had it any other way… She looked up at him, the smile on her face before she cupped his face and threw herself into another passionate, fervent kiss. His hands traced up her sides, clawing his fingertips gently against her skin. She then gave the signal: sensually tracing her hands down his chest and around his waist before pulling him against her. Breaking the kiss, she moaned aloud as more of his hot, throbbing length sank into her depths and her breasts were pressed against his hard chest.

Osiron smirked at her devious little bit and fixed his stance before pushing harder against her insides. He thrust fast and deep into her, his thighs bursting with each push he threw into her form. Grunting and moaning, the two continued while entwined before the great statue of Bastet. Osiron's cock was becoming smeared in a pinkish film as he did not hold back his strength. He gripped her left thigh as she clenched her calves and thighs around his thighs and gyrated against his movements. Thrusting against each other, the two were losing themselves in one another and soon enough, Baset stopped him with a hand on his abdominals. Pushing him off, she slid off the altar and turned around with one grip on the edge before her and the other on her right thigh meat...spreading herself open. With a coy grin, she swirled her hips in a spiral before Osiron's throbbing, red, hot cock.

He caressed the left buttock and stepped in closer before stabbing himself back into her. Taking her hips in his hands, he pushes deep, hilting into her. She groaned languidly, pressing her back into his chest when he leaned forward. Combing her nails through his hair while he kissed her neck, she swayed her hips, grinding into him with a grinning moan escaping her as he gently slid inside her again and again. Pressing against her, he gripped her hip tighter with one hand, the other hand sliding up to grope her left breast as he moaned into her neck and shoulder. Together, they performed and continued this sensual, grinding dance of the skin and lust, exchanging heat and moans so the experience may continue.

Their sensual, lustful encounter soon took a turn for the enthusiastic. He was thrusting harder, an intensity within him growing as he felt an electricity rising within. She stopped him, easing him out and off of her before turning around and kissing him again. She back to the altar, smiling up at him with her hands on the edge with an inviting glint in her eyes. He looked her over, smirking as he seemed get the jist. Lifting her by the hips again, he sat her atop the altar again, but this time, he stepped back with a hand sliding over her leg. She then turned over, presenting herself to him on all fours while sitting back on her knees. She was perfectly positioned, her wet pussy, leaking a taken virginity and other fluids was just over the edge.

He stepped up and took her rump in his hands, gripping it tight as he slipped his long, throbbing manhood into her again. She moaned and gasped as his length disappeared into her. He wasn't going to be gentle this time, and the firm grip on her hips told her that. Looking back at him, she licked her teeth and smiled as if to encourage any savagery that might ensue. Sure enough, only after the base of his large, heated rod was pressed against her inside, his abs against her fine, voluptuous, rounded backside, was he suddenly feeling absolutely feral. Holding her hips tight, he reared back and rammed back into her, fast and hard reaching deeper than before. Pounding away savagely, his manhood throbbed and pulsed against her walls, smearing the exchange of moisture to further lubricate and ease his entries.

Baset mouth hung open, unable to shut for a moment due to the ecstasy that filled her. She was moaning and screaming, gripping onto his wrist and digging her fingertips into the altar. Ever thrust that crashed into her seemed to threaten to break into her womb; she was feeling the tip touching the innermost wall at the end of her channel. He was unyielding, thrusting and pushing away in rapid-fire succession with a reckless abandon grunting and groaning before as he gripped her hips tight. After a good while, Osiron was sudden moving faster into Baset for a good moment, both their moans and getting louder until they were both screaming from the sudden electric shock of the climax. He buried himself into her as he suddenly burst inside her, her insides clenching onto his length like a soaked vice. With each burst of his load shot into her, he thrust into her with every muscle tensing in the experience until it slowly subsided.

Both were left panting and Baset slowly and carefully climbed down off the altar with Osiron's help. She turned to him, knees weak as both their fluids dripped and leaked onto their thighs, respectively. He smiled back and stole a kiss with a hand on her cheek. In that moment, they looked into each other's eyes and seemed to make a silent promise to one another. They gathered their things and she led him by the hand through the halls until they came to a bed chamber. Looking about the chamber, it seemed like a chamber made for a goddess, in which they lay in bed together and held each other close. Together, they lay down and held each other close, simply enjoying the bliss of the afterglow until sleep finally took them so they can rest for the days to come.


End file.
